


And there was only one flesh, and there was only one end

by Nary



Category: The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir
Genre: Embarrassment, F/F, Finger Sucking, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Sharing a Body, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: For the prompt "Gideon-piloting-Harrow masturbation".
Relationships: Gideon Nav/Harrowhark Nonagesimus
Comments: 14
Kudos: 94
Collections: TLT Kink Meme





	And there was only one flesh, and there was only one end

"This is stupid," Harrow said, sprawled on her bed. 

"Yeah, well, whose brilliant idea was it to make me a permanent backseat driver in her brain?" Gideon countered. "If you'd just eaten me like I told you to, you'd have all the privacy in the world, a proper swordarm, and any obnoxious voices in your head would be entirely your own."

"You're never going to let the swordarm thing drop, are you."

"Not until you do some exercise, bitch. These things are like toothpicks." Gideon demonstrated by pushing up Harrow's sleeve, and a shiver passed through their shared body as fingertips met forearm. "What's that, are you ticklish when I'm the one steering? Can I tickle you?"

"I forbid you to try," Harrow told her flatly. 

"But it's for science," Gideon whined, knowing exactly how much it would annoy Harrow. "Look, what happens if I do this?" She ran her (well, Harrow's) fingers through her hair, pressing through the short, fine waves and down to the scalp, dragging slowly from the frontal to the occipital. Harrow's body tried to levitate off the bed with a massive shudder, and she almost bit through her lip trying not to cry out. 

"Wow," said Gideon after it had passed. "I know you won't take my advice, but you need to get off."

"Get off what?" Harrow said before it dawned on her what Gideon was suggesting. "Oh no, hell no. Not with you inside me."

"Honey, that's the best way for you to get off." She could hear Gideon's smirk even if she couldn't see it. "I can take care of everything. I even promise I won't look."

Harrow didn't like getting undressed even at the best of times - it was something she tolerated for bathing and that was about it. Having Gideon move her hands gently, so gently, to push her robes aside, even with her eyes squeezed shut, was the most mortifying punishment of her life, and at the same time it felt so good she didn't want it to stop. Her nipples tightened at the cool air, and then hardened into absolute rigidity when Gideon touched them, circling them with her (their) fingers. She gave a little whimper - she couldn't help it.

"I was wondering," Gideon said, while continuing her delicate, teasing touches, "do you ever do this for yourself? I mean, I think I'd have noticed if you had in the past year or so, but before that?"

"None of your... uhhnnn... business," Harrow replied.

"I think it's all my business at this point, sweetheart." Gideon made her point abundantly clear by sliding her hand across Harrow's stomach, dragging gooseflesh with her the lower she reached. "I just want to know if this is your first time. You know, so I can make it special for you."

"Nuh," Harrow grunted, shaking her head. "Not... the first."

"Okay," said Gideon. "Then maybe I don't have to be quite so gentle." She spread Harrow's legs apart far enough so that she could slide her fingers between them, finding the soft, wet slit there and teasing it open. Harrow gasped, exposed and startled. It was strange, having her hands, her body, move without her will behind them, surrendering control over nerves and responses. Touching herself, on the rare occasions she'd done it, had never felt like a surprise before - maybe an awkward, unpleasant, vaguely sordid task, but never a surprise. But Gideon could still surprise her, even in death, and right now she wanted Gideon to keep surprising her forever.

"If I could lick you, I would," Gideon's voice murmured. "But you're not that flexible, so this'll have to do." She raised her fingers to their shared lips, tasting the brine of her, licking them wet to the point of dripping before lowering them back down between her thighs. It was electric, slick and sudden, as Gideon angled her hand to delve inside her, pressing her clit with the hard meat of her palm. Harrow's hips jerked up involuntarily, grinding against that firm touch. 

"Fuck," Gideon gasped, "right there," and Harrow thought she could hear arousal in her voice too. How much of this was she feeling - was it as intense for her? She wanted to ask, and didn't want to admit she wanted to ask, and at the same time was utterly incapable of forming coherent words right now in any event. Gideon fingered her mercilessly, reaching places Harrow had never found within herself, darting up briefly to rub her throbbing clit before sliding back inside her. Harrow's breath stuck, fluttering, in her throat, she couldn't seem to catch it, and Gideon wasn't letting up. Her head felt like it was pounding, her face was on fire; everything was too full and too hot and she was going to burst, or maybe die, but that would be all right because at least she probably wouldn't have to talk to Gideon afterwards if she died... She came with a sudden, unexpected rush, eyes flying open despite her intentions to keep them shut, and Gideon's name on her tongue.

"Think of this," Gideon said in the moments afterwards, bringing her free hand to her lips, "as the closest thing I can manage to a kiss." She traced the outline of Harrow's lips with her thumb, pressing between them for a moment to graze the sharp teeth within, and Harrow, lying trembling and exhausted, kissed her back.

"But you do need to work on your arm muscles," Gideon added, insufferably smug. "More practice wouldn't hurt."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
